1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a direct-cooled tape layer winding for transformers, reactors and the like.
2. The Prior Art
A tape layer winding with a conductor tape and a layer of insulation glued to each other will be very compact and frequently it is insufficient to provide cooling only on the outer sides of the winding. A number of cooling channels are then arranged in parallel with the axial direction of the winding by placing a number of axially arranged laths between two layers of the tape winding. An awkward disadvantage with these cooling channels is that a very unfavorable capacitive voltage drop occurs across such channels, and this is particularly pronounced in the case of shock stresses across the winding.